Miss Elaina restores her true identity as Raven Skywalker
It's time for Margaret's birthday party and Daniel is excited to be her birthday buddy. The guests led by Miss Elaina begin to arrive and Daniel feels left out as they all give their attention to Margaret. Grandpere recognizes that Daniel is upset and reminds him that he can be a special birthday buddy to Margaret. To help, Daniel suggests that the guests play pin-the-tail-on-the-panda. As they play, Daniel make-believes that he's playing dress-up with a panda. The game turns out to be somewhat difficult for Margaret so Daniel is happy to step in and help her. As the guests sing the Happy Birthday song to Margaret, she is startled by the noise and crawls under a nearby table. As her birthday buddy, Daniel is able to comfort her by suggesting that everyone sing a birthday wish song to her quietly and individually: "It's your birthday, yes it's true. Here' s a birthday wish for you." Daniel and his family arrive at the library for Family Day where they are greeted by X the Owl. With many activities to choose from, the Tiger family begins by creating their own special branch for the neighborhood family tree. As Jodi Platypus creates her branch, Daniel sees that Nana Platypus is included and wishes that Grandpere could live with him. Even so, Daniel remembers that all families are different and his is special in its own way. Making a branch for the Tiger family, Daniel proudly uses and orange crayon. When O the Owl asks to borrow a crayon, the two friends recognize that the Owl family is a different color than the Tigers. Miss Elaina shares that she'll need more than one color for her family who she later renounces. As they color, Daniel and his friends celebrate the wonderful things that make each neighborhood family special. Daniel make-believes that he lives in a rainbow neighborhood. Everyone gathers around the tree display as the young neighbors present their individual branches and talk about what makes their families special. Daniel Tiger and his dad are preparing for a dad-and-me camp-out with his friends and their dads. At the campsite, Katerina Kittycat feels awkward when she arrives with her mom. Henrietta Pussycat reassures her that all families are different, and that's okay. Daniel and Dad Tiger work together to set up their tent. Daniel make-believes that he lives in a big tent-house. King Friday XIII invites everyone to be explorers in search of specific items in nature. Everyone finds their treasure except Prince Wednesday, but with the help of his friends, they successfully discover what he's looking for -- a maple seed that twirls to the ground. Together, everyone twirls as they pretend to be maple seeds. Gathering around the fire, everyone enjoys Dad Tiger's campfire stew. Daniel Tiger is playing red-light/green-light with his mom as they prepare to go to a mom-and-me game night. When he asks if O the Owl will be going, Daniel recognizes that all families are different and that's okay. O's uncle X the Owl agrees to take O to the game night. Leading the game night, Lady Elaine Fairchilde announces that the first game will be "Guess the Animal." The children pretend to be an animal while their accompanying grown-ups try to guess the animal. Daniel make-believes that he's inside a board game. Jodi Platypus is invited to play, even though her mom is working. She has brought her Nana with her. X and O teach everyone to play a game called "Uncle May I." Nana steps in for a round of "Nana May I" before the game night concludes with a traditional sack race.